Dream Come True
by MythologyCrazed16
Summary: Another Cinderella Story! Mirella and her best friend Vesna want to go to a Big Time Rush concert. Mirella's step- father and step- sisters are at the airport while Mirella is supposed to be home. Will she get caught by them? Or will she get to her house on time? Two- shot! Might change to Three- Shot!


**Dream Come True**

**Two- Shot**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush the show; it belongs to its rightful owner.)**

I was sitting on the couch watching television and eating popcorn, enjoying my break from cleaning when I heard a sudden pounding on the door. I raised my eyebrow, having a mini heart attack, while my dog, Bud, is barking as loud as he can to scare away whoever it is. _Who could that be? _I asked myself.

My step- dad always having to work, I'm usually stuck at home all day during the summer, cleaning the house, while my step- sisters were out having fun.

See, my mother got married to my step- father, Brad, when my father decided to walk out on us. He was nice and hard- working, but he came with a package; my step- sisters, Claire and Clara. They were so spoiled and such brats. They were always trying to get me in trouble, and always trying to make me do all their work. Once my mom died from a car accident, my step- dad was the third person who acted just like my step- sisters. What I life, huh?

Any knock on the door gets me scared because usually people call me before they come over. I know, paranoid much, right?

"Bud, shut up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs; though even if I tell Bud to be quiet, he would still continue to bark. _Dog logic. _I rolled my eyes.

I got up from the couch, my laziness setting in as I slowly walk toward the window to see who it is. I lift a blind up to see my best friend Vesna jumping up and down at the door, holding something in her hands. I open the door, one eye open from the brightness of the sun. She had her dark black curly hair up in a pony tail, and her brown eyes covered behind her glasses. She wore her red Gryffindor shirt and some blue jeans with white sandals.

"Guess what I have!" Vesna was still jumping up and down, squealing.

"Well, since you came all the way over here without calling, and you're this excited, I'm guessing it's Logan Lerman," I laughed.

"Psht, I wish!" she giggled. She held up two tickets.

I grabbed one and read: **Big Time Rush Friday 8/9/13 at 8:00 p.m. **My eyes widened. "What? You got them? No way!" I smiled widely. "How did you get them?"

"Radio!"

I couldn't believe this. Big Time Rush was one of my all- time favorite bands right after Maroon 5. Their music was so catchy; not to mention the boys were very attractive. I was speechless and excited at the same time. I'm sure this was just a dream. I pinched myself, when I felt that it hurt, I screamed.

"We're going to go see Big Time Rush!" I started jumping up and down with Vesna.

"Well, go get ready, Mirella! It's already four o' clock," Vesna ordered. "We don't want to miss Kendall and James! I'll be back around seven o' clock. My mom said she will take us."

"Okay, okay," I calmed myself down. "I'll call my step- dad now and ask for his permission."

"All right, see you later," she started running back to her mom's car and drove out of the driveway, waving good- bye to me.

I locked the door and quickly ran to my room to find my cell phone. I dialed my step- dad's phone number; my fingers were shaking for how excited I was. The rush of butterflies blasting in my stomach at the thought of seeing Kendall. I put the phone to my ear, my fingers tapping on my cabinet as the phone kept ringing.

"Hello?" my step- dad finally answered the phone.

"Brad, can I go to a Big Time Rush concert with Vesna tonight?"

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded my head even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Mirella, did you forget that tonight is when my mom comes from Cuba?"

I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath. "Oh, yeah..."

"You can't go."

A sudden dread overtook me,tears starting form in my eyes. "But Brad!" I started to whine, my voice already cracking. "You know it's been my dream to go to one of their concerts! Your will be here for six months. So what if I miss the first day she comes?"

"Mirella, you need to clean the house and set up the guest room for her before she gets here," my step- father declared with a serious tone.

"Ugh, Brad! Really? I always clean, I get awesome grades, and I cook. Don't you think I deserve to go to this concert?"

"I have to go, Mirella. I'll see you when I get home."

"Brad-" I began to protest, but he hung up the phone.

I threw my cell phone onto the bed. She couldn't believe Brad would be so mean to her like this. The tears started spilling down her cheeks. She grabbed the pillow from on top of her bed, wrapping her arms around it and squeezed it as she cried into it.

"This is so unfair!" I cried.

I grabbed my cell phone again and called Vesna, telling her the bad news. I usually tried to hide when I was crying when I would be talking on the phone, but I didn't really care at the moment. I really wanted to go, and I know I deserved to go.

"Sneak out," Vesna advised.

"What?"

"Sneak out," she repeated. "Come on, you can't miss Big Time Rush! What's the worst punishment you can get? One month of grounding? Isn't it worth it?"

A flush of relief flows through me. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?" I laid down on my bed, staring up at the poster of Kendall she had on her ceiling. "Or maybe I won't get caught... His mom gets on the plane from Cuba at eight o'clock, so Brad would leave at five o' clock to get to the airport on time. It'll take about two hours for her to land and another three hours to drive here. That gives me enough time to go to the concert! Though I don't know how I'm going to get home on time. My step- dad said I had to be home, cleaning."

"Eh, we'll find a way," Vesna responded.

"I guess. I'll talk to you later; I'm going to start getting ready."

"Go pretty for Kendall," she sang teasingly.

"Like he would notice me anyways," I laughed and hung up the phone.

* * *

We were on our way to the concert, my heart beating rapidly, afraid that my step- dad or my step- sisters would catch me. Brad and my step- sister were already at the airport, waiting for his mom to land. I would try to calm myself by repeating to myself that he was at the airport, so he wouldn't be able to catch me. Though I was still paranoid that he was going to.

Before I left, I made sure to clean up and prepare the guest room, so I didn't have to worry about that when I snuck back into the house.

"Calm down, he's not going to catch you," Vesna reassured. "You already cleaned, and you'll be back just in time. Remember we have to leave at midnight. We'll miss half of the after party, but we'll have just enough time to get an autograph from them."

"Sounds good," I managed a smile, still nervous.

Once we got there, the raging fans were outside shoving at each other to get in. These were the fans that didn't have tickets and were trying to sneak in. With so many of them there, there was no way they'll be able to get in.

Vesna and I shoved our way through the crowd as best we could, hiding our tickets from the ticket- less fans. We gave our tickets to the security guard and he happily let us in, while the other security guards were trying to push back the raging fans.

We looked around the crowd and saw a souvenir shop. We decided to enter and looked around the store. I caught a glimpse of these masks and walked over to them. I grabbed one that was the shape of BTR with red flowers and feathers coming from the sides, covered in glitter. I tried it on, and I could see through the top whole of the B and the R.

"I want this," I told Vesna. I went up to the cashier and paid her without taking the mask off.

Vesna ended up buying a T- shirt with James on it, posing without a shirt on. His hair was cut short and he had the five o' clock shadow. Very sexy.

We suddenly heard Kendall speaking through the microphone, so we ran to our spots as close to the stage as possible. I looked up at them with a sparkle in my eyes and the butterflies attacking my stomach even more now. My eyes were locked on Kendall. He was more cute in person than on television.

They decided to open with Music Sounds Better With You. I squealed excitedly because this was one of my favorite songs from them.

[Logan:]

Better with you,

Better with you, yeah...

[James:]

I try to write this down

The words just don't come out

It's hard to say how you feel

Been down the longest road

Said yes when I meant no

I lost control of the wheel

[Logan:]

Cause you know that

Things get so bad,

You've got my back

Make me wanna sing,

And girl I'm singing about you

[Carlos:]

No sweeter sound

Than what I've found

No perfect love

[Logan]

Could be more perfect than us

[All:]

Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like

The music sounds better with you baby

It feels right, it feels right

Everything's better with you

[Kendall:]

I used to think that love

Was something fools made up

Cause all I knew was heart break

Woah I couldn't help myself,

Let this heart go through hell

There only so much a heart can take

[Logan:]

Cause you know that

Things get so bad,

You've got my back

Make me wanna sing,

And girl I'm singing about you

[Carlos:]

No sweeter sound

Than what I've found

No perfect love

[Logan]

Could be more perfect than us

[All:]

Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like

The music sounds better with you baby

It feels right, it feels right

Everything's better with you

"I can't believe this!" I screamed to Vesna, singing along to the lyrics. I knew I sang horribly, but I didn't care. This was Big Time Rush, baby! The nervousness of my step- father catching numbing away. The only think I could think of now is how much fun I was having.

"Neither can I!" Vesna yelled back at me over the crowd.

After three hours of singing, Big Time Rush invited all of the crowd to the huge after party at the back of the building. I didn't know how everyone was going to fit back in that little room, but I guess they knew what they were doing.

Vesna and I instantly started running to the after party before the rest of the crowd made a traffic jam. When we got there, my heart almost sank. The four boys were already there. What a perfect day. They were right there in front of her.

I stared at Kendall, his blonde hair flipped to the side, his green eyes as sexy as ever with those thick eyebrows. He was wearing this black hoodie with ripped jeans. I couldn't believe I was in the same room as Kendall Schmidt.

I suddenly heard a huge uproar. The crowd from the concert ran into the room and literally attacked the boys.

Vesna and I tried to look over the crowd at Big Time Rush, but the crowd had covered them.

"We should've gotten to them first!" Vesna said. "We'll never get to them now."

I shrugged. "They'll have to get out of the crowd any time now."

Just as I said, we saw four figures crawling out of the crowd right to our feet. My eyes widened as I saw that Kendall looked up at me and stood up.

"Sorry 'bout that," he chuckled. "Fans are crazy these days."

"No problem," I smiled, trying to act cool.

"Oh, I love this song," Kendall commented as She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 came on. "You wanna dance?" he asked me his hand extended out.

"Me?" I pointed to myself like an idiot.

"Yes you!" Vesna pushed me, and I bumped into Kendall.

"Sorry," I giggled shakily as I placed my hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on my hip.

Kendall shrugged it off as if saying that it was okay. "Nice mask," he said, "do you want to take it off?"

I was going to, but I decided that I didn't want to. "Everything always gets interesting with a mystery, right?" I blushed, my heart pounding. I was dancing with Kendall Schmidt and flirting with him.

"That's right," he smirked.

**A/N: I'm ending it here! I know this idea sounded better in my head, but I hoped everyone liked it anyways! Please review if you liked it! The next chapter will come in the next week or so! I don't know if this will be a two- shot or a three- shot, so just stay tuned just in case I changed my mind! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
